Nine user groups are requesting funding for an LC Quadrapole Ion Trap Mass Spectrometer and accessories. The LC/MS, MS/MS, and software capabilities of the instrument requested are needed for separation and sequencing of peptides and protein digests, for characterization of bioactive natural products, and to assist in the development of natural product syntheses. The method currently in use at MSU for protein digest analysis requires repeated separate steps of protein digestion, HPLC separation, fraction collection, and finally MALDI TOF analysis of molecular weight. This current method is incapable of yielding reliable sequence information at amino acid resolution, is extremely time consuming, and is hampered by poor recovery because of the large number of steps required. Montana State University has no LC/MS, or MS/MS capabilities. The addition of an LC/Quadrapole Ion Trap Mass Spectrometer to our mass spectrometry facility will make many new experiments possible, will greatly increase the structural information content of the research, as well as enhance the effectiveness of research training at Montana State University, as described in the proposal.